Revealing Our Identity and That No Good Witch!
by K-Rabbid
Summary: Kylie's back, and she's entered a beauty pageant! There's just one problem... Cassandra Balentine, the new kid from London, is a mean bully to Kylie. How will she cope? Or is Cassandra hiding her own secret?
1. Dress Dilemma

Kylie was in a dilemma. It was the first day of the beauty pageant, and she didn't know which dress she should wear. There were four that her friends had helped her modify. One was a yellow strapless dress with white lace, the next was an orange and purple backless dress, the third was a dark blue halter dress that had a light blue belt, and the last one was a red spaghetti strap dress that seemed to sparkle in the light. Each dress had a sash that said "Miss Zoo" on it. That was the name Kylie had chosen for the pageant. Kylie just couldn't decide, they all looked so beautiful! She only had one hour until she was supposed to be at the pageant, and she felt very fortunate to live just ten minutes away from her school. "Maybe I should ask Marlene. Hey Marlene!" Kylie called into the living room. Marlene emerged from the doorway, wearing a red skirt, a little sparkly tiara, and pearl earrings. "Yes Kylie?" Marlene replied. "Could you please help me chose which dress to wear for the pageant?" Kylie asked. Marlene studied the dresses and then thought a moment. "Well, I like that red one the best." Marlene answered. Kylie changed into the red dress using her morphing power, put on a pair of red high heels, and walked out of her bedroom to have Alice do her hair and make-up. Kylie grabbed some of her favorite jewelry on the way out. She had these earrings shaped like tiny red roses that she loved, a golden necklace with a red rose that matched the earrings, and golden bracelets that she got as a present from Percy Bobby. When Kylie walked into the living room, she examined everyone. Since she was "Miss Zoo", all of her zoo friends were going to be part of some of the show. The penguins were wearing tuxedos, The lemurs had on little bowties, the rest of her zoo friends had on bowties too, and the girl animals wore skirts and earrings. Kylie's four best friends were waiting too, dressed in strapless dresses of their signature colors. Alice, who is normally wearing either her zoo uniform or a red T-Shirt with black pants was wearing a red skirt and black blouse with red roses. "Hey guys. I'm ready for my hair to be done." Kylie announced. "Wow, you look amazing!" Dexter said astonished. "You're a real beaut." Joey commented. "Yeah, you're the prettiest girl on the east side of the Mississippi!" Darla exclaimed. "What?" Max and Dexter both said at the same time. "It means that Kylie is beautiful!" The Heart Girls and Macy informed. Kylie pushed her black glasses higher up on her nose. "Thanks guys, but it's not the outsied that counts. It's what's on the inside that really matters." Kylie thanked. "C'mon Kylie, you need your hair and make-up done." Alice reminded as she dragged Kylie into the bathroom. "What do you want done to your hair? Do you want it curled, crimped, or straightened?" Alice asked her niece. "I want it straightened please. Don't forget that August 11th is my twelveth birthday." Kylie replied. Alice plugged in the straightening iron and began to straightne Kylie's shoulder length reddish blond hair. "I won't forget. Kylie, I'm sure you can do big things with your abilities. I'm just wondering, are you girls ever going to give away your secret identity?" Alice asked. Kylie thought about it. "Well, we might give it away when we're older, but we don't want the paparazzi around." Kylie explained. "Don't worry, you can threaten the paparazzi with your super abilities!" Alice joked. They both laughed, and soon Kylie's hair was done. "What kind of make-up do you want Kylie?" Alice asked. "Well, I'd like brown eye shadow, a light coat of red lipstick, and some light rouge." Kylie replied. Alice did Kylie's make-up, and soon she was done. The lipstick Kylie was wearing was the same kind that Alice always wore, except it was a lighter coat. Kylie ran out of the bathroom, everyone piled into the car, and they all drove off to Bonita Middle School. Little did Kylie know, but there would be somebody at the pageant that she wouldn't get along with...


	2. Meet Cassandra

**Note: Cassandra is British, but I am not saying that British people are mean or cruel. No offense to British people.**

At the pageant, there were three girls that Kylie recognized from last year who had also entered. The names of the girls were Becky Mitch, Ruby Cauldhill, and Brit Rodrick. There was also a new girl who she didn't know. Kylie put Dexter in her purse and strolled over to her three friends, her other four friends behind her. "Hey Becky, Ruby, and Brit! How are you doing?" Kylie asked her friends. "Hi Kylie. We're fine. Do you like my dress?" Becky replied as she showed Kylie the glistening silver evening gown she was wearing. "I love it! Hey Brit, when can you come over to practice?" Kylie asked Brit, who was wearing a cream vanilla halter dress. "Um, sorry to break this to you, but I don't want to be in the band anymore. Sorry, it's not that I hate you, it's just that it's hard to practice and do homework, ballet, and cheerleading at the same time." Brit confessed. "Oh. Now I don't have a band... Hey Ruby, have you asked Duke Robbins out?" Kylie asked Ruby. Who was wearing a chartreuse ball gown. Duke was a boy that avoided Kylie, although they sometimes chatted in the lunchroom or they partnered up in work groups sometimes. "Yeah, we're gonna get some spaghetti from Olive Garden." Ruby replied. "Kylie, why'd you bring all of those zoo animals?" Becky asked, noting that most of Central Park zoo was standing behind Kylie. "Oh, well I entered as "Miss Zoo" and my aunt works at the zoo, so she let me bring all of the animal!" Kylie exclaimed. Kylie chatted with her three non-super friends for about five minutes, then the new girl approached them. Marlene recognized this girl. It was Cassandra Ballentine, the girl she signed the "witch hat" for. Cassandra had her blond hair in a shimmering braid that was held together with a sparkly black bow. She also wore a sparkly black strapless dress, that was not the same as the one she had gone jogging in, but looked similar. Cassandra had also worn some black slippers (not the kind you wear to bed) with little bows on them. Marlene, not being able to speak in front of the normal people, tugged on Kylie's dress trying to get her attention. "Not now Marlene!" Kylie hissed. "Marlene, what a nice name for an otter." Brit commented. "Thanks." Kylie replied. "Excuse me, but it would be jolly good if you got out of my way!" Cassandra demanded harshly. The girls turned around. "Oops, sorry about that. Hey, I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" Kylie apologized. "You stupid american girl. I am Cassandra Balentine, and I have moved from good old mother england." Cassandra exclaimed rather rudely. "Oh. Well, I'm Kylie, and these are my friends Juliana, Hallie, Marla, Macy, Ruby, Becky, and Brit. What name are you entering for the pageant?" Kylie questioned. "I am entering as "Miss Magic", and for the talent portion, I will be performing magic tricks. I even have my own witch hat signed by Red Otter of the Heart Girls. Are you entering as "Miss Smelly Barn Animal", because you have a lot of those around." Cassandra said rather meanly as she put her witch hat on. "Um, no. Kylie is entering as "Miss Zoo", and these animals don't smell. So I guess you like the Heart Girls?" Juliana replied, trying to not get angry. "Yes, they are the greatest heroes I have ever witnessed! Suit yourselves. I am confident that I will win thanks to my beautiful British beauty!" Cassandra announced as she walked away. Marlene was really tring to get Kylie's attention, so Kylie made an excuse to got to the bathroom, dragging Marlene with her. "Marlene! Why'd you sign that jerks hat?" Kylie angrily demanded. "I didn't know she was such a jerk! I can't beleive that she adores the Heart Girls and treats you, Lil' Red in disguise, like you're a worthless piece of garbage!" Marlene defended. "Never mind, I can't deal with this now! I'm up next after that fool. Boy, if she ever finds out that she's been bullying one of her favorite heroes, ha, I'd like to see how she'd react to that!" Kylie joked. "Yeah, but remember, what you do to others eventually comes back to you either ten times better or ten times worse. She's going to get hers alright!" Marlene informed. And with that, Kylie walked onto the stage and began what would be a long three days.

**Uh oh, what's in store for our poor Kylie Vanchez? I don't know yet! But don't worry, eventually Cassandra gets what she's dishing out! This is yet another good reason why you shouldn't bully people, they could be some famous person going undercover, or your life might depend on them one day! **


	3. OMG, that cat is pink!

**Note From K-Rabbid: If you don't like my OC's appearing so much, I will include Penguins of Madagascar characters more. This chapter is about what the animals think of Cassandra. **

Skipper waddled around the backstage feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't really like wearing a tuxedo. He also didn't like the way that Cassandra treated everyone. "Geez, I can't beleive that spoiled little brat! She's worse then King Julien!" Skipper muttered to himself. He surveyed the backstage area to see what everyone was up to. They were pretty much just sleeping. Dexter had gone on stage with Kylie, and he was currently wedged inside a purse. "I hope that Dexter doesn't feel uncomfortable." Private told Skipper. "Well, he did say that he wanted to sit in Kylie's purse, but if that seems unusual, think about all of the weird things he's ever done." Kowalski exclaimed. All four penguins thought a moment. Skipper remembered the time when Dexter ate Kylie's flashlight. Private remembered when Dexter had run on a treadmill. He thought that something was wrong with the ground. Kowalski remembered last week when Dexter ate helium. It had messed up his voice. And Rico remembered most recently the time Dexter had eaten Ex-Lax. He had been in the bathroom all day long! "Yeah, I think that something is wrong with his brain, maybe he suffered severe trauma as a baby." Skipper wondered. Marlene was listening in to the conversation. "Shh, don't speak so loud! The people will hear us!" Marlene warned. "Maurice, Mort! Be quiet!" King Julien snapped, even though Maurice and Mort hadn't even said anything. All of the animals had peered out from behind the back stage area to see what was going on. The contestants were being introduced by the school's principal, Principal Alset. "And here comes our next contestant, Maya Twix, entering as Miss Sailor!" Principal Alset stated as Mia walked onto the stage. Mia was another person that Kylie knew, and she was wearing a blue and white sailor outfit with blue heels. Then, Kylie came next. "And this is Kylie Vanchez, entering as Miss Zoo!" Principal Alset continued. Kylie walked onstage carrying Dexter in her purse. Principal Alset went on to introduce the rest of the contestants, and the last one was Cassandra Balentine. "And last but not least, Bonita Middle School's newest student, Cassandra Ballentine entering as Miss Magic!" Principal Alset finished as Cassandra walked onstage. She was carrying a black cat in her arms, with the name "Buttercup" on it's collar. Buttercup the cat was black with a white stomach and white paws, she had a pink nose, and she also had emerald green eyes. She appeared to be staring deviously at the audience. "Wow, isn't she a beauty!" Max whispered to Barry and Fred. "Heck no, she's mean to Kylie and the girls!" Barry hissed. "Um, which ones pretty, the girl or the cat, because I think they're both uglier then a monkeys butt!" Fred exclaimed. "What did you say!?" Mason and Darla snapped angrily, while Phil just signed something in sign language. "Uh, I meant they're uglier then a fat walrus!" Fred rephrased. "Better." Darla replied as she and the chimps went back to watching the people onstage. "Well, actually I meant that the cat was pretty, Buttercup, I think her name says." Max said more specifically. "Ooh, Max's likes a girl!" Joey taunted playfully. "I do not! I just said she was beautiful, I never said I liked her!" Max defended. "I've been wondering, why is Dexter's brother called Winky." Burt asked Max. "Oh, that's easy. Dexter told me that Winky's name is Winky because Winky loved Peanut Butter Winkie's when he was a baby." Max answered. "Huh huh. Winky the Winkie. That's funny!" Private said laughing. "Shh, don't give yourselves away!" Macy reminded. Back onstage, Kylie and the other contestants were performing their talents. "And first up, Kylie Vanchez will perform a song on her guitar, while her animals dance and her friends sing as background singers." Principal Alset informed the audience. Instantly, the rest of the Heart Girls, Macy, and all the animals came onstage as Kylie took out her black guitar with red hearts. Dexter hopped out of Kylie's purse as Kylie retrieved a heart-shaped guitar pick from her pocket. "Today, I will be performing "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by the Beatles." Kylie stated as she began to play a sad melody on her guitar.

**One little Note: "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" Belongs to the Beatles, the greatest band of all time! In the song, Kylie is the lead singer, the animals are dancing, and Juliana, Hallie, Marla, and Macy are background singers. **

Kylie: I look at you all, see the love that is sleeping, while my guitar gently weeps. I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, while my guitar gently weeps.

All Singers: I don't know whhhhyyyyy, nobody told you, how to unfold your love. I don't know hooowwwww, someone controlled you, they bought and sold you.

Kylie: I look at the world and I notice it's turning, while my guitar gently weeps. With every mistake we must surley be learning, still my guitar gently weeps.

All Singers: I don't know hoooowwww, you were diverted, or who you were diverted to. I don't know hooowww, you were inverted, no one alerted you!

Kylie: I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping, while my guitar gently weeps. I look at you all, still my guitar gently weeps. Yeah yeah yeah!

"Wow, that was amazing, considering you're only eleven years old!" Principal Alset complimented after Kylie finished the song. "I'm almost twelve." Kylie corrected. The audience cheered, and they walked offstage. :And now, Cassandra Ballentine will perform a magic trick for us!" Principal Alset informed. Cassandra walked onto the stage and took out her cat Buttercup and a magic wand. "This trick will turn Buttercup a pink color." Cassandra explained. She chanted something that sounded like "Caticus Pinkus!" And a bunch of pink smoke engulfed the stage. When the smoke cleared, Buttercup was pink. "Wow, that was impressive!" Principal Alset commented. The audience cheered some more. Cassandra bowed and walked off stage, taking a now pink Buttercup with her. "Wow Cassandra, that was so awesome! I don't think we'd ever be able to pull that off!" Kylie said, amazed. "Why of course you couldn't, you're nothing but stupid American girls! Oh, and your stupid cat could never be as beautiful as my little Buttercup!" Cassandra smirked. "Geez, what's her problem?" Macy wondered. "She's new here, but I don't know why she's being mean." Marla added. Kylie had to go and get ready for the next portion of the contest, the swimsuit portion.


	4. Swimsuits and sadness

**Note: Kylie talks about the Koopalings in some parts of the series, and the Koopalings play important roles in the next story (you'll have to wait to find out!) If you don't know who the Koopalings are, look it up somewhere so you will better understand what they look like. **

Kylie had gone backstage to the changing rooms. There was a twenty minute break between the next part of the pageant to let all the girls get ready. Kylie had just gotten a new swimsuit, it was a red and white tankini that made her look like a lifeguard. For the swimsuit competition, she would sit on a surfboard as her four friends carried her onstage. Marla, Halllie, Juliana, and Macy had the same swimsuit as Kylie, except they were different colors. Juliana's was blue, Marla's was purple, Hallie's was tangerine orange, and Macy's was yellow. Kylie used her morphing ability to change faster, and then she put on some white flippers. She got a swim mask and snorkel and wore that on her face, removing her black rectangular glasses. Kylie decided to wear her hair down for the next portion of the event. She hadn't worn it down in a long time. After she had added the finishing touches to her image, she walked out of her changing booth, only to accidentally bump into Cassandra, making them both fall over. "Oops, I'm sorry Cassandra." Kylie apologized. "Watch where you're going, you creep!" Cassandra yelled as she walked away. Cassandra had been wearing a black bikinni and some spiked bands around her arms and thighs. She had also worn some black boots with spikes around the top. For some reason, Cassandra had painted a design on her face, making it appear that she was bleeding a black liquid from her eyes. Cassandra's goal was to be a gothic lifeguard for this portion of the contest. Kylie shrugged the rude comment off and walked back toward her friends, who had also managed to change. Macy is the only girl who can't morph, so she had to go and change the old fashioned way. "Hey guys! Who's the next animal going onstage with me?" Kylie asked cheerfully. "It's us. We'll all slide out on our stomachs." Private informed. Rico barfed up some black sunglasses, which the penguins wore. "Sunglasses make everyone looke cooler, it's a fact." Kowalski stated as he smoothed his feathers. "Okay, we go onstage in about ten minutes." Kylie replied. She decided to speak with her aunt for the rest of the time. "Aunt Alice, have you seen how that girl Cassandra has been treating us?" Kylie questioned. "Yes Kylie, but I'm afraid to help you. When I was your age, people bullied me because they said I was fat." Alice replied. Kylie was perplexed. "Aunt Alice, you're not fat! Sara's the one in our family who's fat, It was her ninth birthday last month and she already weighs about a hundred and five pounds! There's really nothing wrong with being overweight, except that it's probably not good for your health..." Kylie remarked. "Wow, I didn't think that evil little Sara could be that fat. I was a lot fatter when I was a kid though, but I lost weight as I got older. In comparison to Sara, how much do you weigh Kylie?" Alice asked. "Oh, I weigh about nintey five pounds, and I'm almost twelve, so that is a healthy weight." Kylie replied. "Geez Kylie, you weigh less than Sara!? What's the cheese for that?" a voice said from behind Kylie. It was Dexter, he had been listening in on the conversation. "Dexter you idiot! Can't you listen when I tell you to stay with the others? And don't talk so loud out in the open!" Kylie hissed. "Well, I personally think that I am smart, not an idiot! Smart, S-M-R-T, uh, I mean S-M-A-R-T!" Dexter defended. It was nearly time for Kylie to go back onstage, so she went back to the area where her animal friends were hanging out. Kylie took out a pair of red sunglasses, they were a gift she had gotten from her mom last christmas. They were collectible Roy Koopa Sunglasses, and Kylie wore them whenever she wasn't wearing her regular black glasses. Marla and Hallie had lifted up the surfboard, and Macy and Juliana were going to help them lift it. The board was very light and it would take only one of them to lift it, thanks to the girl's super strength. Unfortunatley, when around regular normal people, the girls must never expose there powers. Kylie hopped onto the surfboard and got into a really cool pose. "How do I look?" Kylie asked Kowalski. "Good, but you need to get into an even better pose, like a karate stance." Kowalski commented. Kylie took his advice and went into a stance that looked like she was about to strike someone. Then, her friends carried her onstage, where the crowd cheered. The audience cheered even more when the penguins slid out on their stomachs and danced. "You rock Kylie!" Somebody cheered from the audience. Kylie glanced toward the direction of the sound and noticed that Chris, Joe, and Percy were watching the pageant. Chris was with her parents, and Percy and Joe were with their dads. The three of them were cheering Kylie on. After Kylie's act was finished, Cassandra went onstage. Well, she didn't walk onstage. A black mist surrounded the stage and when it cleared, Cassandra was sitting their in a lifeguard chair. The audience liked that act, but Chris, Joe, and Percy didn't cheer for Cassandra. Instead, they booed her. Cassandra of course would not stand being booed at, so she grabbed a nearby bottle of sunscreen and hurled it into Percy's face. "Hey, shouldn't it be the other way around? We should being throwing stuff at you!" Percy yelled. Cassandra ignored him and finished her act. When she met backstage with Kylie, Kylie wasn't to happy that Cassandra had thrown something like that. "Cassandra, what the heck were you thinking!? You could've hurt Percy!" Kylie warned. "It seems you have feelings for the stupid american boy, but I shan't care. Bloody hell, just leave me alone!" Cassandra replied bluntly as she walked away to get ready for the next segment of the contest. "Hmm, I wonder what's up with her." Marlene said. "Yeah, that gal's surely got something against ya'll Kylie." Darla added. "Y'know, does it look like she hurt me?" Kylie asked everyone. All of her friends examined her, but saw nothing wrong. "Dude, nothing is wrong with you! Do you have some rare disease?" Dexter and Max blurted. "No, I mean it hurts on the inside." Kylie rephrased. "You mean she cut your kidney's!? She is gonna die for hurting you!" Joey angrily replied. "Joey calm down! My kidneys are fine, I mean she hurts me emotionally." Kylie said again. "OMG, you're emo!" King Julien randomly yelled. "I am not emo! Geez dude!" Kylie screamed as she ran back to the dressing rooms to get ready for the next section of the pageant, future careers.


	5. Winky's Words

**Note: Now, let's take a one chapter break from Kylie's pageant and see what the villains are plotting... Through Winky's point of view!  
**I was laying in my bed, applying some ointment to the large wounds on my stomach. It had been about two months since I fought that crazy cat kid, and the wounds hadn't healed fully yet. There was a large scar left on my stomach from the claws of that goody good feline lady, but my beige fur covered it up. I invented some ointment on request from Doctor Blowhole to heal everyone's wounds. It did a great job, actually. Johnson also ordered me to make a hair growth tonic for Manfredi. What the heck is up with those two and their precious hair!? I hate being the only other intelligent person in this group... Doctor Blowhole is about thirty IQ points smarter than me, but he's really lazy and can't walk on land that well, so I am the one stuck left to invent everything! Eh, anyway I had been messing around with this cool animating program, and I was making a video I called 2012 Suicide Supers! In the video, Kylie Vanchez and all those other good doers committed suicide to avoid being crushed by an asteroid, and then the asteroid missed, so they died for nothing, and we got to rule the world! Mwah hah hah! Oh, sorry about overreacting, but it was so funny, in an amazingly cruel way! Kylie, being cowardly towards a gruesome death, ended her life in the cartoon by overdosing on a jar of Dinosaur shaped kiddie vitamins! Dexter tried to hang himself, but failed three times because the rope broke. He's so darn stupid he can't even kill himself right! Man, I wish that would happen in real life! So, I went out to play a game of soccer with Angeline, and Doctor Blowhole wanted me to help him with a new project. I went into our secret lab and noticed that he had modified the small plane we had escaped in last time. It was now much bigger and it could probably hold all of Kylie's middle school captive inside. He said he needed some help on upping the coolness, so we got a bunch of spray paint cans and called the other villains in to help decorate the ship. I painted a tombstone that said "Here lies Dexter, the stupidest of us all", and Angeline painted a silhouetteof a cat (most likely her brother Max) that was falling off a cliff, into the mouth of a shark. Jessie painted something that looked like a waterfall of blood. Earl painted himself and attempted to spell "The awesomest lemur in the world". Rhonda dipped her tail in a can of paint and smacked it against the plane, creating a whale tail-like design. Doctor Blowhole painted one of the penguins being crushed by a giant lobster with a chrome claw. Sara painted an evil looking unicorn. I remember when I was about ten weeks old, when I first joined Doctor Blowhole's group. The only ones in the group back then were me, Angeline, Rhonda, the twins, and Doctor Blowhole. Rhonda was in charge of looking after me and Angeline, as we were both babies. The twins were about fifteen. I could speak well for my age, but Angeline didn't even know how to talk yet. One night, Rhonda was taking me and Angeline out for a walk on the beach. When we came back to the base, we saw Doctor Blowhole and a giant lobster trying to kill the penguins. The penguins won, and then Manfredi and Johnson came back from their trip to Ecuador, covered in pirahnas. The base blew up, and we barely made it out alive. Anyway, we are now presently gathering our weapons and planning to kidnap Kylie, along with the rest of her middle school. It is gonna be awesome, and we made our cages to hold them in even stronger! The first one we made was meant to hold a normal person without powers, so it was made out of a low quality metal. The second one was made larger and stronger and made out of steel too, so those pesky heroes couldn't get out. Unfortunatley, Macy the cat kid came along and ruined everything. This new cage is made out of steel and it is covered in electric thingys! They'll get shocked if they try to get out without the key! Also, to kidnap more people, we have installed a vacum inside our airship. It sucks organisms up, they get sucked into the cage. Simple as that, even Angeline and Dexter can understand that! One more thing before I go back to watching Larry Koopa cartoons. Yesterday, Doctor Blowhole was showing us a chart, and it was a line graph. The red line was jagged and inclining into a toilet, which meant that we weren't ruling over very much right now. Angeline examined the chart rather closely and said "Doctor Blowhole, I see what's wrong! This potty has a shocky thingy inside it!" Geez, she's my best friend, but she is dirt stupid. Goodbye peasants, I'm going to watch Larry Koopa beat the crap out of Mario on my high quality computer!

**He he, little Winky's a charmer. Just a note, the "Your potty has a shocky thing in it" phrase was not made up by me. It was a quote from Spongebob, the second best cartoon ever! **


	6. Careers and Cats

Kylie sat on the bench in the changing room stall, a tear running down the side of her face. "Why would Cassandra be so mean? I never did anything to her, I'm actually trying to be friendly!" Kylie sobbed under her breath. She lifted up her glasses and dried her eyes. Then, she morphed into her next outfit, a nurse costume. Kylie wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, and that's what she was doing for the future careers portion of the pageant. She'd walk out with her friends, also dressed as nurses, and then she'd smile and wave. She had to give Skipper some credit for the smile and wave thing, after all, he was the one who taught her. Skipper and the other penguins had taught the girls a lot of battle moves, but when training, Kylie and the other girls would always beat every single one of the penguins. That seems immpossible, because the penguins are pretty strong, but Kylie and the girls are much taller then them, so you can imagine the difficulty of being a one foot tall penguin fighting a five foot tall girl. Kylie walked out of the changing room and sat down on a chair offstage. Marla, being a sensitive and timid girl, worried about how Kylie was feeling. "Hey Kylie, I understood what you were saying back their. I know Cassandra is really mean, her taunts affect me too." Marla said to her friend. "Well, my life's been super hard the last couple of months. Every time I think about my parents, I have to struggle to keep tears pouring out of my eyes." Kylie replied. "Oh, well before I became popular, Juliana and Hallie actually bullied me and called me a baby. The reason why we're friends now is because I saved their lives." Marla exclaimed. "How'd you save them? You didn't even have powers before I met you guys." Kylie questioned. She wanted to know the scoop on everything. "Well, Juliana and Hallie were riding home together, and Juliana's moms car crashed into ours. Me and my mom got out fine, and so did Juliana's dad, but Juliana and Hallie got stuck. I decided to save them, because everyone has potential to do something great. After I pulled them out of the flaming van, they thanked me and we became friends. The end." Marla informed. "Wow, that sure was heroic of you." Kylie complimented. Marla smiled, then walked back over to Mort, who was telling Private how to make Mango Smoothies. "Well, you take a few mangoes and put them in the blendy thingy. Then you take some orange juice and mix it in. After adding some sugar, you can drink the yumminess!" Mort said in his adorable voice. "That's nice Mort. I know a great recipe for Sardine Smoothies. I can teach you how to make them if you like." Private replied. Mort thought a moment. "No thank you, I think sardines taste yucky!" Mort announced. "Hey guys, you'll both like Kylie's smoothie recipe! She calls it Strawberry Delight. It's made from strawberries, whip cream, and cherries." Marla added. It was nearly time to go onstage, and Hallie was talking to Brit and Becky. "Hey guys, wanna hear a joke?" Hallie asked. "Okay." Becky and Brit agreed. "You have a buttfur on your shoulder!" Hallie shouted. "What's a buttfur?" Becky replied. "It's for sitting and pooping!" Hallie laughed. "Oh I get it! She said what's a butt for!" Brit realized. The girls laughed. "C'mon guys, it's time to go onstage!" Macy and Juliana announced. All five of the super girls went over to the edge of the curtain leading onstage. "Okay, who's going onstage now?" Macy asked. "I am. I'm ya'll's nurse!" Darla replied, she was carrying a needle and was wearing a nurse apron and nurse hat. "Okay..." Juliana said. "Let's knock em' dead!" Kylie cheered as the girls headed onstage with Darla. Cassandra didn't go on for a while, so Max decided to talk to her cat Buttercup. Cassandra was sitting in the dressing room stall, and Buttercup was sitting atop a chair. Max was feeling a little embarassed. He'd never talked to a girl of his species before. "Dude, don't worry! Play it cool, the ladies love cool dudes!" Dexter exclaimed as the two walked over to Buttercup. She had noticed them now, and was looking at them with a sucpicous stare. "Excuse me, but I was just in the middle of a rather jolly dream. What do you want with me?" Buttercup questioned the pug and cat. She had a british accent like her owner, except her voice was much higher in pitch. "Hey, I'm Max, and this is Dexter, my buddy. Welcome to America." Max stuttered. Buttercup, being a lot more friendlier than Cassandra, smiled and introduced herself. "Oh, hello. I'm Buttercup. I do love America so far." Buttercup replied happily. "Hey have you heard of the Heart Girls by any chance?" Dexter asked. "Why yes, they're Cassandra's favorite heroes, and Red Cat is my favorite hero!" Buttercup said in her high pitch voice. Dexter and Max giggled. "What's so funny? Did I do something un-american?" Buttercup worried. "No no. It's just we thought of something funny!" Max covered. Little did Buttercup know, she had been conversing with her hero.


	7. Kylie wins, secret identity goes bye bye

About ten minutes later, Cassandra came out of the changing room wearing an apron and chef hat. She was looking for Buttercup, but she didn't know that Buttercup was with Kylie's animals. Hating the "stupid American girls", Cassandra stayed away from their "smelly barn animals" too. "Buttercup, come out to your mumsy!" Cassandra called around stage. Meanwhile, Buttercup was telling Max and Dexter about her adventures in London. "Well, we have a giant clock called Big Ben over there. It was rather fascinating." Buttercup exclaimed. "Cool. Here, there's some giant statue thingy holding fire!" Dexter blurted. "Dexter, it's called the statue of Liberty!" Max corrected. Buttercup heard Cassandra calling for her, so she excused herself from the chat and walked away. Cassandra picked her up and jammed a chef hat on her head. "Okay Buttercup, nows our chance!" Cassandra informed happily. Buttercup didn't really like how Cassandra treated everyone. Almost every day, she thought how unlucky she was to be such a rotten little witches cat. The two went out onstage, where they got a fair amount of applause. Percy had an icepack on his head on the spot where the sunscreen bottle had hit him earlier, and he was now frowning at Cassandra. "You suck!" Chris and Joe screamed, throwing a pineapple at Cassandra. "Hey, you stupid american middle schoolers, leave me alone!" Cassandra cried. The three kids in the audience kept quiet. Once Cassandra was done with her act, Kylie went to congratukate her. But before Cassandra could speak an insult, Kylie interrupted. "Let me guess, you're gonna call me a stupid american girl, laugh an evil laugh, and walk away, right?" Kylie questioned. That was exactly what Cassandra was going to do. She decided that verbal insult weren't cutting it and she punched Kylie in the face. Kylie fell over because she hadn't used her forcefeild. Cassandra laughed and walked away, only to be "accidentally" kicked into the wall by Burt. After that, the next two days of the pageant went so-so, with Cassandra punching Kylie either in the face or the stomach after each performance. Finally, it was the last day, and the winner of the pageant would be announced after the contestants answer some questions. Most contestants had been disqualified, and only Kylie and Cassandra remained. "Okay, Kylie. What would you do if you didn't win the pageant and lost to Cassandra?" Principal Alset asked. "Um, I'd be a little sad, but I'd congratulate Cassandra on her success." Kylie replied. "Okay then. Cassandra, what would you if you lost to Kylie?" Principal Alset questioned Cassandra. "Well, to be honest, I'd insult that american brat and slug her in the face." Cassandra replied snickering. "Um, alright then. Kylie, how do you veiw other people?" Principal Alset continued. "Oh, I think everyone's equal, but some people don't realize it." Kylie replied. Chris, Percy, and Joe's eyes shifted to Cassandra, giving her evil stares. Principal Alset asked Cassandra the same question. Her reply was "I think that I'm better than every girl in this pageant, perhaps the whole world even!" The last question was "Do you respect your parents?" Kylie couldn't answer because her parents were both dead. "Well, I would respect my parents if they were still alive, but my aunt takes care of me and I respect her." Kylie stammered. "I do not think I totally respect my guardian, but I do treat him nicely." Cassandra replied, a little unsure of what she was saying. "Okay everyone, the winner is going to be announced right now! Will it be the beautifuly brainy Kylie Vanchez, or the deviously daring Cassandra Balentine?" Principal Alset announced. The audience went screaming for who they wanted to win. Principal Alset handed each person a voteing device and gave them ten minutes to vote. It was a really tense time for everyone. The animals were all quietly discussing who should win, Marla, Juliana, Hallie, Macy, and Kylie waited quietly, Kylie walking back and forth, and Cassandra had a determined expression on her face that was almost wicked. Principal Alset called both girls back onstage when the time was up. He was holding a bundle of one hundred dollars and a golden trophy. "And the winner is... Kylie Vanchez!" Prinicpal Alset announced. The crowd went wild with cheers. All of the animals were smiling, even Buttercup. "Wow, I've never ever won anything before!" Kylie stammered as she was handed the trophy and money. "Hey Cassandra, do you want... Cassandra? Where'd she go?" Kylie stated. There was an evil laugh heard, and Cassandra, who was sitting on a beam at the top of the stage, dumped a bucket of water on Kylie. The audience laughed and everyone's smiles faded. Kylie couldn't take this abuse any longer. She knew just how she would fix it. Kylie called for Juliana, Hallie, Marla and Macy to come stand next to her. The four girls ran out, Macy was clutching a haton her head to hide her cat ears. Kylie whispered something to them, and Cassandra hopped down from the beam, landing perfectly. "Enough! You all don't know it, but you have been bullying the Heart Girls and CatNap!" Kylie yelled at the top of her lungs as she and her friends morphed into superform. All four Heart Girls were wearing their costumes, and Macy was wearing her CatNap costume. "T-that's impossible! You're fakes!" Cassandra yelled as the audiences jaws dropped. "Oh, we have powers." Juliana replied as she threw a laser at Cassandra. It just barely missed her. "And one more thing..." Hallie began. "Animals can talk, even non-super ones!" Marla finished as Dexter and the other animals rushed onstage. "Hey peeps, you suck!" Dexter cheered. "Yay!" All of the other animals added, even Buttercup. At that moment, a huge pipe stuck through the roof and began to suck everyone up. The super girls and super animals held on and didn't get sucked up, but every normal animal and normal person did. Cassandra was the only normal person that didn't get sucked up, and she was afraid of what Kylie and the other heroes would do to her. Kylie slowly walked up to where Cassandra was curled up in a ball. "Hey, Cassandra. We need your help. It appears that Doctor Blowhole sucked everyone up. Can you help us?" Kylie asked.

**What will happen next now that the girls have revealed their identity and that animals can talk? I haven't figured it out yet, but I'm working on it! Probably three or four more chapters and I'll start the next story!**


	8. Magic and hair dye koolaid

"Y-you mean you're not going to kill me?" Cassandra stammered. "Of course not! I don't get it, why would you be such a brat?" Private asked. "Well, Buttercup can tell you." Cassandra said meekly as Buttercup emerged from behind some boxes. "Ahem, well okay. Cassandra has magical powers, she's a witch. Her powers make her feel strange and weird, so she tries to upset others to make herself feel better." Buttercup exclaimed as Cassandra made a broom and magic wand appear. "You're a witch? That's sooo cool!" Hallie said in awe. Cassandra had magically changed into a black robe and witch hat, and she was riding her broom, holding a magic wand in her free hand. Buttercup hopped up on the end of the broom. "I guess I could help you. What are your animals names?" Cassandra asked. "Well, these penguin brothers are named Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, and they are eighteen, sixteen, fourteen, and twelve." Juliana informed. "And these lemurs are King Julien, Maurice, and Mort. Here's Marlene, our otter friend!" Hallie finsihed. "Erm, Hallie. You talk too much." Marla pointed out. Hallie didn't care. "So, who are the villains?" Buttercup asked. "The villains are Doctor Blowhole, Rhonda, Earl, Jessie, Manfredi and Johnson the twins, Winky, Angeline, and my stupid overweight sister, Sara. They're pretty easy to beat, I wonder what they're up to..." Kylie trailed off. Meanwhile, in Doctor Blowhole's airship, all of the normal people and animals were being kept in a steel cage with electric walls. "Dude, this sucks even more than having sunscreen thrown in my face!" Percy yelled. "Calm down lad. We're all kidnapped you know." Joey said. "Maybe I can slip out through the bars!" Fred volunteered as he tried slipping through. He ended up getting shocked, and he almost died. "Uh oh. I hope ya'll have a plan to get us out." Darla asked Percy. "Whoa, a talking monkey!" Percy replied, amazed. "She's not a monkey, she's a baboon!" Pinky corrected. "But aren't baboons a type of monkey?" Chris asked. "No, actually I think Kowalski said they were apes." Burt added. "I like potatoes!" Joe randomly stated. Next to Hallie, Joe was one of the most random of people. Maybe the reason he and Juliana didn't continue dating was because Joe thought Juliana was too un-random for her. "Heh heh! Well, lookie here! We kidnapped the super girls and the normal organisms! Wait..." Doctor Blowhole said as he and the other villains appeared out of nowhere, riding rocket powered scooters. "What is it Doctor Blowhole?" Rhonda asked the leader. "I don't think we got all of them. Sara, go count!" Doctor Blowhole ordered as Sara emerged from behind the crowd of villains and counted everyone who was trapped in the cage. "Uhm, I can only count to one hundred two, what comes after that?" Sara asked Angeline. "Erm, I'm sure it was one hundred four that went next." Angeline replied. "Holy crap! That's Kylie's sister Sara!" Becky yelled from the cage. "Wow, she looks so much fatter!" Brit said suprised. "Really? I couldn't tell. Kylie's always been rather skinny, but Sara eats too much junk food and sugar." Ruby continued. The villains counted everyone, and only reached one thousand people and animals combined. "Dang it! We're supposed to have one thousand and and seventeen people and animals!" Winky yelled in frustration. "You know, those super brats" "Are probably gonna come save them." Manfredi and Johnson exclaimed. "Geez, why does bad stuff happen to us!" Earl complained. "Earl, shut up! I lost my fur dye!" Jessie informed as she began a mad search for her bottle of pink fur dye. "Oh, that's what it was? I thought it was strawberry Kool-Aid." Angeline said as she fainted from poisoning. "Winky, go take Angeline to the ships emergency room." Doctor Blowhole demanded as Winky slung an unconcious Angeline over his shoulder and fart-flew away. Meanwhile, back at the school, Cassandra had given all the heroes a magic wand. "I'll teach you some spells that might come in useful." Cassandra exclaimed. The first spell she taught made a cloud of black smoke appear, rendering enemies blind. The second spell made a colorful ball of fire shoot out of their magic wands. The last spell made a white mist appear, and if you inhaled it, you'd fall asleep for fifteen minutes. As you can imagine, Dexter figured out how the last spell worked the hard way, because of his incredibly low intelligence. "Hey look! That wispy smoke sure is pretty!" The dumb dog had said as he ran off toward the mist. "NO DEXTER!" Everyone had shouted, but it was too late. Dexter fell unconscious and everyone had to wait for him to wake up. "W-what happened?" Dexter said as he began to wake up. "Never mind that. We have to get to Doctor Blowhole's airship! Up up and away!" Cassandra shouted as she and Buttercup flew out of the hole in the roof using her broom. "Wait for me!" Kylie called back as she, Dexter, Max, Kowalski, and Marlene used their mental powers to fly out after Cassandra. "Dolphins suck!" Hallie yelled for no reason whatsoever as she, Rico, and Maurice used fire to fly out of the building. "Not all dolphins are evil!" Juliana called back to Hallie as she configured a laser disk and flew out surfing on it, along with Skipper and King Julien who also had laser disks. Last to leave was Marla, Private, and Mort. "I hope that our friends are okay..." Marla said to herself as she and the other two flew out. Beware, a battle is near!


	9. The ice cream chase

Back at Doctor Blowhole's airship, Angeline recovered from the hair dye poisioning. "Huh, where am I?" She said aloud, looking around the room. She was in the ships emergency room, lying in a small bed with white sheets. "Am I dead?" Angeline said confused. "You idiot! Don't you remeber, Angeline! You drank Jessie's hair dye and thought it was Kool-Aid!" Winky blurted. He had been standing on the side of Angeline's bed, waiting for her to wake up, because that's what friends do. "I did? I don't remember." Angeline replied. "Man Angeline! You are so stupid! I don't see how a smart person like me can be friends with someone as stupid as you!" Winky screeched. He was just angry because he knew that Dexter would be coming to battle him soon. "Oh yeah? Well, if you're so smart, do you know what a rofflessia is!?" Angelinge screamed back. "As a matter of fact, no. What is it?" Winky asked, he was beggining to calm down. "I have no idea, I found it in one of Earl's magazines." Angeline exclaimed. Winky laughed. He had to admit that Angeline's stupidity was amusing. "Hey Angeline, since you're feeling better, do you wanna steal some icecream?" Winky suggested. "Okay. Let's ask Doctor Blowhole if we can go." Angeline replied. The two friends walked back into the room where the hostages and other villains were. Angeline and Winky are almost like the kids Doctor Blowhole never had (or at least doesn't have at the moment, hint hint! Future title!), he raised them and he feeds them food, and they have to ask him for permission to leave the bases and airships. Most parents do that. The other villains were playing go fish. "Hey Jessie, got any threes?" Rhonda asked. Jessie examined her cards and smiled. "Go fish!" She shouted. "Dammit!" Rhonda yelled as she threw her cards on the floor. She and Jessie started fighting. "We never can" "Play a civilized game." Manfredi and Johnson said as they dropped their cards. "Can we come out now?" Roger asked. "No!" All of the villains shouted back. Winky and Angeline made their appearance. "Hey Doctor Blowhole, Angeline and I want to steal some icecream. Can we go rob the icecream shop down town?" Winky yelled amidst the the fighting. "Sure you can, just bring some back for us, or else, Winky, you can't watch your Mario cartoons! And Angeline, you won't be able to drink anymore Kool-Aid!" Doctor Blowhole replied. Angeline loves Kool-Aid and will do almost anything for it. Winky, as I have stated before, idolizes Larry Koopa. "Okay!" The two best friends said as they ran out a door. Winky and Angeline put on some helmets and rode their skyboards out into the afternoon sky. Meanwhile, our heroes were flying around the sky, scouting around for Doctor Blowhole's airship. Everyone was getting really bored, so Dexter decided to sing a song for everyone. "Hey guys, do you want me to sing?" Dexter asked everyone. All of the heroes except Cassandra and Buttercup had heard Dexter sing before. He didn't have an awful voice, it's just that he sang really stupid songs. "NO!" Everyone replied, Cassandra hinted that Dexter wasn't the best singer in the universe. "I don't care what you jerks say! I'm gonna sing for you!" Dexter snapped as he prepared to sing.

**Note: Dexter is singing. **

Mama mama can't you see, look what baby done to me, took away my MTV, now I'm watching dumb Barney! Tick tack toe, three in a row! Barney got shot by a G.I. Joe! Mama called the doctor and the doctor said, oops Barney's dead! I hate you, you hate me, let's all go and kill Barney! With bang, bang, bang, Barney's on the floor, no more purple dinosaur!

"Hey, where'd you learn "Mama mama can't you see?" I never told you that." Kylie questioned. "At your sleepovers, I listen in and tend to pick things up." Dexter replied. "You know, that's called spying." Kowalski informed. "Well I don't care! Let's get some ice cream!" Max blurted out as everyone followed him to the ice cream shop. They were suprised to find Winky and Angeline terrorizing the owner of the ice cream shop, who's name was Miss Mabel. "Give us more ice cream, or I'll fart on you!" Winky threatened. "And I'll scream really loud!" Angeline added. "Don't worry Miss Mabel! We'll save you!" Juliana said heroically as everyone landed in front of a suprised Winky and a stupified Angeline. "Geez, why am I always getting caught by you people!?" Winky complained as he threw an ice cream scoop at the lemurs. It hit Maurice in the face. "Uh, guess what? I drank hair dye and lived!" Angeline exclaimed, acting proud. "Dude, you almost died, not something to be proud of." Skipper informed. "Oh, it's the Heart Girls and CatNap come to rescue me! Who's your witch friend?" Miss Mabel questioned. "Well, don't call us the Heart Girls please. Our friend is Cassandra. We already revealed our true identity." Marla replied as everyone removed their masks. "Oh my, you're Kylie Vanchez! You come here every Friday afternoon!" Miss Mabel shrieked. "C'mon everyone, let's destroy Winky and Angeline!" Hallie announced as a battle began. Winky and Angeline were outnumbered, so they got beat up really fast. In just three minutes, the battle was over, and a crippled Winky was loading a once more unconcious Angeline onto his Skyboard. Angeline's skyboard had been stollen by Max. "You'll never win!" Winky yelled. "Dude, we beat you guys two times already." King Juliene remarked. Winky just muttered some bad words under his breath and flew away. "Well, now we just put the skyboard that Max stole on auto pilot, and it should take us to the airship." Marlene concluded. Kowalski pushed the button on the skyboard, and Max darted away on it. "C'mon, we gotta follow him!" Mort cried as the heroes flew after Max. The big battle is almost here!


	10. Bazookas make everything better!

When Winky fled from the heroes, he was too scared to notice that Dexter stole his devil suit. Winky only noticed when he was about halfway to the airship. Drops of blood were leaking onto the skyboard, and Winky noticed that the blood was coming from a wound on his bare leg. He also noticed that the scar Macy had given him was visible underneath some beige fur. "Damn you Dexter! Damn you for stealing my devil suit! And it was freaking brand new!" Winky cursed. His yelling woke Angeline up. "Oh Winky, I had the craziest dream! I dreamnt that we got beat up by those super zeroes!" Angeline exclaimed. "Are you stupid? Tlhat's exactly what happened! And they stole my devil suit! WAAAAAA!" Winky pouted as they docked at the airship. Despite their injuries, they waddled painfully to the room where the villains were playing cards. Now, they were playing Monopoly, and the hostages were screaming to be let out. Earl was the first one to notice Winky and Angeline. "You two! Where is our ice cream being?" Earl snapped. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE! SUPER BRATS ON THEIR WAY!" Was all that Winky could say before he fainted from blood loss. "Oh crap! This is the third time! The third freaking time!" Doctor Blowhole yelled in frustration. "Oh yay, Kylie Vanchez is coming to save us!" Principal Alset informed the other captives. "Yay!" They all cheered. Meanwhile, the heroes had arrived at the outside of the airship and were planning how to break in. "Cassandra could use some magic." Buttercup offered. "Or maybe I could use my mind powers to open a window." Marlene exclaimed. "Or I could use my laser vision to cut a hole in the side of the ship." Skipper suggested. "Hmm, Rico. What do you think?" Hallie asked. Rico thought a moment before spitting up a pre-lit bomb. "Kaboom!" He shouted as he tossed the bomb to Maurice. "Hey, I don't want it!" Maurice complained as he passed the bomb to Dexter. "OH NO! I thought it'd be cool if somebody blew up, but I don't want that somebody to be me!" Dexter randomly commented as he threw the bomb to Mort. "I don't like bombs!" Mort shrieked with terror. Thus, a short game of hot potato began. The game ended when Private tried to throw the bomb to Macy, who missed. The bomb then landed on the side of the ship and exploded, leaving a big opening. "Wow, I just knew that was gonna happen." Kowalski exclaimed. "Touche' dude." Kylie agreed. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to save our smart american chums!" Cassandra reminded as the heroes flew inside of the airship. The villains had taken extra precautions this time, as they were wearing protective armor and riding their scooters instead of their skyboards. Winky and Angeline were the only ones who weren't wearing armor, but they were armed with a giant bazooka and Winky had changed into a spare devil suit. "Hey Winky, what does this button do?" Angeline questioned, pressig a red button. The bazooka shot out a giant yellow laser that burned another huge hole into the airship. "Yay! I love blowing stuff up!" Winky cheered. "Maybe we shouldn't have given them that for christmas..." Rhonda advised Doctor Blowhole. "Never mind the bazooka! We have to battle these little brats!" Doctor Blowhole hissed as he picked up a small stun gun. It turns out that all of the villains had stun guns for weapons, except Winky and Angeline, who were armed with their scooter and the bazooka. "Oh snap! Watch out Kylie!" Percy warned the heroes from the cage. "Holy cow, I didn't know they had a bazooka! Kowalski, do you or Marlene have any weapons?" Kylie whispered. "No, but we have our wands!" Kowalski replied as each hero removed a wand from their pocket. "Dang you heroes!" "Why do you get wands when we don't?" The twins whined. "Okay villains, let's fight!" Juliana dared as a heated battle begun. To be continued next chapter...


	11. I want a battle for my birthday!

Winky and Angeline were the first ones to attack, probably because they wanted revenge for getting beat up at the ice cream shop. "I LOVE BLOWING THINGS UP!" Winky yelled with happiness as he began to blast everything he could with the bazooka, being careful to not hit the other villains or blow up the cage. "See Kylie, that's an example that me and him our related, we both like blowing stuff up!" Dexter exclaimed as he and Kylie dodged a blast from the bazooka. Macy had chickened out and was hiding behind a box of explosives. Cassandra and Marla had also hidden back there. "Guys, I'm scared! They have a bazooka and we forgot to bring our weapons!" Macy panicked. "Hey, we can't just leave Kylie, Hallie, and Juliana out there with everyone else! They'll be blown up!" Marla added. "I have an idea! I'll use the ifre spell to light these explosives, and then we'll dump the box onto Winky and Angeline!" Cassandra suggested. She waved her wand around and muttered some foreign words, and a fireball appeared. Cassandra dropped the fire onto the explosives, which lit just in time to save Dexter and Max. "Ha ha bro! I knew I'd always be the pick of the litter!" Winky insulted as he prepared to blast a terrified Dexter and Max with the bazooka. The bazooka didn't work. "Angeline! Did you mess with any buttons?" Winky demanded. "No, but earlier when you weren't watching, one of the lemurs shor lasers into the battery. And then an otter sent a mental energy ball to further destroy the battery. And next, a penguin burned the battery. Last, a little lemur dive bomb into the battery, destroying the battery and rendering us powerless. The end." Angeline replied, trying to sound smart. "Wow, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. Hey, to you hear explosives. Oh crap!" Winky added before being burned and blasted by the explosives. The blast knocked the two all the way to the other side of the airship, and they were burned. "Winky, should I call the tailor because your devil suit is toast... literally." Angeline asked. "Dammit! That is the second time I've had a suit destroyed in one day! Just forget it, Angeline! Let's go to the emergency air base!" Winky said angrily before hopping into an escape pod with Angeline. "We're" "Next!" The twins announced as they hopped off of their scooters and fired their stun guns. "Ow my precious crown!" King Julien cried in pain. He had been shocked by the stun gun. "Don't worry guys! We are the champions, my friend, and we'll keep on fighting to the... doh!" Hallie randomly added before being knocked over by manfredi. "I don't like the looks of this." Private told Skipper. "Don't worry Private, we win every time." Skipper cooly replied as he hurled some lasers at Manfredi. The lasers knocked Manfredi onto her back, but didn't make her surrender. "Take this!" Macy yelled as she scratched Johnson with her claws. Her claws are incredibly sharp, so she was able to slice throught the armor. "Oh no! I don't want to have my hair sliced up again! Her clawsd penetrate the armor! Run away sis!" Johnson alerted his sister, who had been punching Marlene. Before the twins could escape, Hallie lit them on fire and Cassandra used magic to make a cloud of small dragons appear around the twins. The dragons kept snapping at them, until they reached their escape pod and flew away. "Time for me and Earl to fight!" Jessie commented as she and Earl leaped down from the scooters. "You're pathetic..." Marlene said unamusedly. Kowalski turned invisible and snuck up on Jessie from behind. Then, he punched her and knocked her over. "Don't make me use my blob power!" Earl warned Mort. "I like blobs! I like you, you look like King Julien! Feet!" Mort cried as he grabbed Earl's feet. "Ahhh! It burns!" Earl shrieked as he headed off to the escape pod to wait for Jessie to get beat up. The girls were playing a game with Jessie, they tossed the pink otter back and forth until she felt sick. "Okay I surrender, leave me alone!" Jessie announced as she stumbled to the escape pod. "You're almost done!" Barry cheered from the cage. All of the hostages in the cage were cheering the super girls on, probably to make up for the bullying. "Umm, I got a cold, so I can't battle!" Sara said between sniffles. The evil girl boarded an escape pod and left. "Well, they beat everyone else... again!" Rhonda informed. "I KNEW THAT! Let's see how they handle self destruct!" Doctor Blowhole laughed as he pressed a self destruct button and flew out in the last escape pod with Rhonda. The normal people and animals wwere freaking out, but Kylie teleported everyone back to the school, where the heroes were praised. "Hey, don't just thank us. Thank Cassandra too." Juliana exclaimed. "Cassandra?" The audience said worriedly. "Don't worry, we're friends now. But I know a way you can make it up to me. My birthday is in two weeks, and I want everyone in New York to come to the zoo for a party!" Kylie instructed. "It's a deal! I'll broadcast it on tonights news!" Sunny Dyle cheered as she emerged from the crowd. Turns out she's Percy's mom. But anyway, now begins a new story, Kylie's Birthday Bonanza!


End file.
